Headings
Headings are used in a variety of Wiki pages to start new sections for text or images. The Maradan Chronicles has a broader variety of useful headers that you can use in your articles. We understand that headers play a very important role in the impact of the information contained below it. This is an example on how these headers are best used, rather than having an article full of a rainbow of headers; we'd rather see them in situations like the ones below. Use a header by typing . Default Wikia Header - You can use this header anywhere. PLEASE do not tamper with the default headers! = Recommended. Default Wikia Header - You can use this header anywhere. PLEASE do not tamper with the default headers! = Recommended. Default Wikia Header - You can use this header anywhere. PLEASE do not tamper with the default headers! = Recommended. This is the "Maradan Chronicles" header. There is hardly any exceptions about using this header anywhere in this Wiki. Please, make sure you don't make your article "too loud" for the wiki community :) = Recommended. You can use this header whenever you feel you should for gaming, water or ice themed articles, and other things in general. Please, make sure you don't make your article "too loud" for the wiki community :) = Recommended. Games.gif Chibs water.gif Ike ice.gif A header perfect for candy, dolls, rain and evening themes. You can mainly use this header whenever you feel you should for gaming. Please, make sure you don't make your article "too loud" for the wiki community :) = Recommended. Chibs candy.gif Fasoro doll.gif Murfin rainbow.gif Gobble rainy.gif You can mainly use this header whenever you feel you should for gaming. It is acceptable for river or grass themed articles, and other things in general. Please, make sure you don't make your article "too loud" for the wiki community :) = Recommended. A great header for Valentine, Love, or Easter themes. This would be very useful for costumes released in the Spring holidays :) = Recommended. Azul valentine.gif Ideus love-0.gif Azul easter.gif Are you all warmed up and cozy? This header is perfect for holiday related events! = Semi-Recommended. Phanty seasonal.gif Vixen seasonal.gif Oglue seasonal.gif Bolimo seasonal.gif The Attention or Alert header, to be used when an article requires the user's attention. Shouldn't be used for warnings (see R for warnings), but mainly to alert people about something. Attention events in the game are also recommended for this header. = Semi-Recommended. Newth prison.gif Newth lightning-0.gif Newthsatwork.png Trick-or-Treat? For Halloween activities and basically spooky themed pages. Please be advised that this color combination is unpleasant to some people, so keep it in the Halloween environment :) = Semi-Recommended. Oglue halloween.gif Kronk halloween.gif Azul halloween.gif Chibs halloween.gif Jessup halloween.gif Vlad halloween.gif Xoi halloween.gif Newth halloween.gif Paffuto halloween.gif Ushunda halloween.gif Heading R (RED) is designed to cause EXTREME impact to the user. It will ONLY be used for warnings, important events, important news or mainly something designed to warn someone about something. This header has restrictions and only Administrators or Bureaucrats should freely use it. If another user decides to use this, someone else should replace this with Heading D. Warnings will not be given unless the offense occurs several times. = NOT Recommended. Chibs devil.gif Category:Article management templates